Data rates and bandwidths in computing systems have increased over time. In the past, computing systems have utilized electrical components. However, for some applications, both optical components and electrical components are now concurrently utilized.
Optical input/output may be used to transmit data between system components. For some applications, optical input/output may provide greater bandwidth and/or lower electromagnetic interference than other types of input/outputs. Optical fibers may be employed for optical input/output. For some applications, optical fibers may be coupled to other optical fibers and/or system components by an optical connector.